Bitten: Stressful Hours
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: [OS zu Folge 6 Bindungen] Clay will sich bei Jeremy für sein nicht gerade respektvolles Verhalten entschuldigen, was er ihm gegenüber im Salon gezeigt hatte. Doch der Alpha in Jeremy kommt während des Gesprächs zum Vorschein und alles wird ein wenig komplizierter als es für Clay ohne hin schon ist! Wer entschuldigt sich schon gerne?


**Titel:** Stressful Hours

**Reihe: **Bitten

**Timeline:** Spielt in Folge 6 _Bindungen _nachdem Clay die herausgerissenen Zähne von Boxx bei Jeremy abgeliefert hat und Nick von seiner traurigen Mission am nächsten Morgen zurückkehrt!

**Rating:** P-16

**Genre:** General / Drama / Dominance / Family

**Disclaimer: **Die Rechte an den Charakteren und der Serie haben _Entertainment One_ und der kanadische TV Sender _Space_! Die Idee stammt von der Autorin _Kelley Armstrong_! Nichts davon gehört mir, aber ich leih sie mir gern noch mal aus!

**AN:** Hey Leute :) Hier haben wir einen weiteren One-Shot zu einer Szene aus der TV Serie "Bitten"! Nachdem Clayton Danvers seinen Adoptivvater im Salon verbal ein wenig bedrängt und an seinen Führungsqualitäten gezweifelt hatte, hatte Jeremy ihm eine Frage gestellt! Clay hatte jedoch nicht mehr antworten können, da Boxx auf seinem Motorrad vorgefahren war um den Alpha erneut herauszufordern. Später dann sucht Clay in diesem kurzen One-Shot das Gespräch mit Jeremy, um sich zu entschuldigen. Der erste Teil in _kursiver_ Schrift ist Teil der Folge und alles andere ist von mir frei dazu erfunden! Viel Spass beim Lesen! Eure Vanessa

* * *

><p>BITTEN: STRESSFUL HOURS<p>

_"Siehst du das auch so," hatte Jeremy ihn leise gefragt und war dann mit ernster Miene auf ihn zugetreten. "Findest du, dass ich mir alles gefallen lasse?"_

_Seine Stimme war scharf gewesen. Die deutliche Körperhaltung hatte Clay sofort mitgeteilt, dass er sich jetzt für seine Einmischung so einiges anhören durfte! Und wenn er auch nur einen Funken Verstand besäße, würde er seinem Adoptivvater hier nicht widersprechen und schon gar nicht seinen Führungsstil anzweifeln!_

_Clay war nicht zurückgewichen, obwohl ihm sein Instinkt und sein Fluchtreflex dazu geraten hatten. Der Alpha hatte ihn wenige Sekunden lang angestarrt, doch bevor Jeremy Clay gehörig die Meinung hatte sagen können, hatten sie das Motorrad von Boxx wieder gehört und Jeremy hatte sich nach dem Geräusch_ _umgedreht._

_"Das ist Boxx! Er ist wieder da," hatte Clay seinem Anführer mitgeteilt._

_Jeremy hatte sich wieder nach ihm umgedreht, als sein Bodyguard schon in der Bewegung war und Richtung Haustür gehen wollte und Mr. Boxx vielleicht ein zweites Mal die Nase brechen wollen._

_Doch es war anders gekommen ..._

_"Warte hier," hatte Jeremy ihm befohlen._

_Und Jeremy Danvers hatte den Besuch hineingebeten. Boxx und er hatten gekämpft und der Alpha hatte seinem Rang und Namen alle Ehre gemacht und den angriffslustigen Mutt mitten in der Lobby seines Hauses abgefertigt! Und wie! _

_Zunächst war es ein relativ fairer Kampf gewesen, doch als Boxx dann aus lauter Wut über Jeremy's gute Kampfkünste, noch ein Messer gezogen und ihn damit attackiert hatte, war der Rudelführer auf Nummer sicher gegangen. Jeremy hatte ihm mit drei Handgriffen das Messer entwendet und den Mutt dann bäuchlings auf den kleinen Tisch befördert, wo er ihn zunächst mit einem Dominanzgriff in den Nacken unten gehalten hatte ..._

Jetzt lag _Stonehaven_ wieder ruhig und friedlich da. Es war stockdunkel und später Abend geworden! Von den Vorfällen der letzten Stunden war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Clay, der die Tür öffnete, verzog das Gesicht als er sich an diese markante Szene erinnerte. Langsam verließ er sein Zimmer und ging den Flur hinunter. An dem Treppenabsatz blieb er kurz stehen und horchte in die Stille des großen Hauses hinein. Leise Geräusche kamen aus dem Erdgeschoß. Der _Sohn_ des Rudelführers ging weiter und betrat die Treppe, die nach unten führte ...

Jeremy, der immer noch nicht müde war, stand in schwarzem Jackett und gleichfarbigen Hosen an seinem Schreibtisch mit Blick auf die Fenster und der alles verschlingenden Dunkelheit. Er wühlte in seinen Unterlagen! Der Salon war leer. Clay und Antonio schliefen wahrscheinlich schon längst ...

Mit spitzen Fingern legte er ein Blatt Papier nach dem anderen zur Seite, während er weiterhin darüber nachdachte, wie er die aufgetauchten Mutts unschädlich machen konnte. Denn eines war ihm bereits klar: Er würde sie nicht einfach ungestraft davon kommen lassen, wenn sie hier in seinem _Revier_ weiter willkürlich morden würden!

Das _Töten von Menschen_ war etwas, das der Alpha einfach nicht hinnehmen konnte. Weder von Mitgliedern seines Rudels, noch von abtrünnigen Werwölfen, die ihren Spass daran fanden, gegen den Alpha zu rebellieren und ihn mit Hilfe der Morde rund um _Stonehaven_ auf die Abschußliste der Menschen zu setzen.

Sollte die Polizei um Sheriff Morgen nur ein einziges Mal das Haus und jeden Raum einzeln und akribisch durchsuchen wollen, würden sie Dinge finden, die Jeremy Danvers sicher nur mit Müh und Not erklären könnte. Allen voran die Kellergewölbe mit der großen Stahlzelle, die er für Disziplinarmaßnahmen verwendete. Sei es um Mutts einzusperren oder aber ein rebellisches Mitglied seines Rudels!

Er dachte an Elena. Wie er sie, nachdem Clay sie gebissen hatte, dort hineingelegt und die Gittertür verschlossen hatte. Elena war verängstigt und voller Panik gewesen! Die erste Verwandlung hatte bereits eingesetzt und die junge Frau war schwach und orientierungslos in der Zelle umhergestolpert - auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg! Einer Fluchtmöglichkeit! Jeremy hatte seinen Adoptivsohn zur Strafe für ein paar Tage von Stonehaven verbannt, da er diese wichtige Regel gebrochen hatte. Wäre Clay ein Mutt gewesen, hätte der Alpha ihn schon längst unschädlich gemacht. Doch Clayton Danvers würde er so etwas niemals an tun!

Konzentriert betrachtete Jeremy das nächste Stück Papier zwischen seinen Fingern, als er hinter sich einen Geruch wahr nahm. Erst dann hörte er ein knarrendes Geräusch. Schritte auf dem teuren Parkettboden des Salons, die jedoch so leise waren, dass sie ein normaler Mensch niemals gehört hätte.

Der _Wolf_ in ihm schon.

Jeremy drehte sich zu seinem Adoptivsohn um, der hinein getreten war. So lautlos wie ein Raubtier auf der Jagd! Der jüngere Danvers sah etwas mitgenommen aus. Die dunkelblonden Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht und sein starker Körper wirkte nicht so selbstsicher und _stählern_ wie sonst. Auch sein Gang war eher vorsichtig und nicht kraftvoll!

"Jeremy," fragte Clay leise, als er sich dem Alpha näherte.

"Ja," fragte Jeremy zurück.

Er zog dabei das kleine Wort etwas in die Länge, während er sich wieder umdrehte und immer noch die Blätter auf seinem Tisch durchstöberte. Clay kam noch näher, bis er etwa einen Meter seitlich hinter ihm stehen blieb. Den besorgten Blick, den er Jeremy jetzt zu warf, sah der andere Mann nicht - doch Jeremy konnte spüren, dass Clay wegen irgendetwas nervös war.

"Clay," fragte der Anführer des Rudels nachdenklich, ohne ihn anzusehen. "Was ist?"

Die große Standuhr schlug einmal und das laute Geräusch hallte durch den Salon!

Clayton schien etwas abgelenkt und sah sich kurz nach hinten um, als ob er befürchtete, belauscht zu werden ... Sein Adoptivvater hingegen legte jetzt die Blätter sauber wieder auf seinen Tisch, drehte sich um und stützte sich mit drei Fingern auf dem Stück Oberfläche ab, die noch nicht vollgestellt war. Er musterte Clay jetzt aufmerksam und legte den Kopf schief.

"Clay!"

Der jüngere Danvers sah etwas erschrocken wieder zu ihm und räusperte sich verlegen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ihn diese verdammte Uhr so sehr abgelenkt hatte ...

"Es tut mir leid."

"Was denn," fragte Jeremy etwas lauter, obwohl er sich bereits denken konnte, um was es hier ging.

Clay kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. "Muss ich das wirklich sagen?!"

"Ich denke schon! Denn ich kann keine Gedanken lesen oder?"

Einen Moment war es still. Dann ... holte Clay tief Luft.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich an dir gezweifelt habe," sagte er gefasst, doch immer noch nervös. Er versuchte seinem _Vater_ die ganze Zeit in die Augen zu sehen, doch das fiel ihm zusehends schwerer. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich ... deinen _Entscheidungen_ vorweg greifen wollte. Ich-"

Clay senkte den Kopf und sah auf den Teppich zu seinen Füßen. Er schluckte und fühlte den Herzschlag in seiner Brust. Die aufkommenden Tränen, über sein mangelndes Vertrauen und Respektlosigkeit, was er noch vor ein paar Stunden Jeremy gegenüber so bravourös gezeigt hatte, konnte der junge Mann noch zurückhalten. Schwäche zeigen, wollte er jetzt nicht.

Wo wir wieder beim Thema wären!

Jeremy atmete durch die Nase aus. "Clay? Sieh mich bitte an!"

Der Jüngere hob leicht seinen Kopf und betrachtete seinen Alpha von unten herab. So respektvoll, wie man es nur tun konnte!

Der Alpha fuhr fort. "Aber genau _das_, hast du getan! Du hast an mir und meinen Fähigkeiten gezweifelt! Du warst dir ganz und gar nicht mehr sicher, ob ich diese Mutt-Sache einigermaßen händeln kann. Als der Alpha!"

Er machte einen Schritt auf Clay zu und seine Stimme war leise geworden. "Richtig?"

Clay sah zur Seite. Ganz genau so, wie er es vorhin in diesem Zimmer schon einmal getan hatte, nur um Jeremy nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Dort hatte ihm die erneute Ankunft von Boxx den Hintern gerettet! Doch jetzt war er allein mit seinem Alpha und niemand würde mehr an die mächtige Haustür klopfen, um Jeremy abzulenken.

"Clayton!"

Ruckartig schoss Clay's Kopf wieder in Jeremy's Richtung!

"Entschuldige," flüsterte er leise. Jetzt war es Clay, der durchatmete."Jeremy? Ich weiss, dass du stark bist. Ich weiss, dass du kämpfen kannst und dass du für uns alle durch Feuer gehen würdest! Ich weiss das, weil ich dich kenne. Schon sehr lange und du mich gerettet hast. ... Dafür werde ich dir für Ewig dankbar sein."

Jeremy schwieg.

Clay war noch immer nicht fertig. "A-auch auf die große Gefahr hin, dass du mich gleich durch das Zimmer werfen könntest, wiederhole ich mich jetzt und sage d-dir das Gleiche wie vor ein paar Stunden. Die Mutts halten dich für schwach und wollen deinen Stuhl, Jeremy! Wir sollten etwas dagegen tun, oder sie kommen demnächst mit einer ganzen Meute hier vorbei, um dich umzubringen!"

"Ich dachte, das sollte eine Entschuldigung werden," fragte der Alpha zielgerichtet und legte den Kopf schief, während er seinen Adoptivsohn ausgiebig musterte. "Doch wie mir scheint, sind wir zwei jetzt genau wieder da, wo wir stehen geblieben waren, bevor _Mr. Boxx_ mich zum zweiten Mal herausgefordert hat! Richtig?"

Sein Adoptivsohn schluckte schwer. Diese Entschuldigung lief gerade so ziemlich aus dem Ruder und das könnte Clay einen ganzen Tag im Verlies kosten ...

_Hoffentlich tut er das nicht ... _

"_Ist. Das. Richtig. Clayton Danvers?!_"

_Warum kann ich nicht einmal den Mund halten?!_ Er räusperte sich wieder. "Ja, Sir!"

Jeremy's konzentrierte Stimme wurde wieder weicher ... "Du musst nicht alle Kämpfe für mich führen, Clay! Wie du ja heute gesehen hast, oder?"

Nicken. "Ja! Das war sehr beeindruckend. ... Besonders als du ihm das Messer abgenommen und ihm dann den Arm gebrochen hast!"

Der Alpha sah ihn an. Sprach aber kein Wort.

"Ich denke, ich weiss was das sollte und-" begann Clayton vorsichtig und machte einen zaghaften Schritt auf den anderen Mann zu. "Ich kann nur noch mal sagen, dass es mir leid tut."

"_Denkst_ du ja," fragte Jeremy ihn und kratzte sich nachdenklich mit den Fingern an seinem dünnen Bart. "Und weshalb denkst du das, Clay?"

_Jetzt will er auch noch, dass ich es laut sage?! Oh, man! Er ist wirklich noch sauer auf mich!_

Tief holte der jüngere Danvers Luft ... "Weil du- ... Weil du mir in die Augen gesehen hast, als du Boxx die Knochen gebrochen hast. Aber-aber ich wusste schon vorher, dass ich zu weit gegangen war, mit dem was ich dir an den Kopf geworfen hatte, Jeremy! Wirklich, ich hab es kapiert, okay?"

Die Panik in seiner Stimme konnte er jetzt auch nicht mehr verbergen ...

"Ist das so," fragte der Alphawolf gelassen. "Du brauchst also keine _Disziplin_ mehr, weil du meine Entscheidungen in Frage gestellt und dich im Ton vergriffen hast, mein Junge?"

"Nein, Sir," erwiderte Clay sofort Kopf schüttelnd. "D-das ist nicht nötig!"

"Ich denke zwar, dass du eine Strafe verdient hast, aber ich werde gnädig sein, denn ich weiss, dass du Elena vermisst. In Ordnung? Du hast dich entschuldigt und das rechne ich dir hoch an!"

"Danke," gab der junge Danvers zurück. "Ich werd dich nicht enttäuschen ..."

"Wenn du das jetzt aber auch als _Schwäche_ an siehst," drohte Jeremy ihm dann mit erhobenem Finger und kam einen Schritt näher. "Wirst du diese Nacht in der Zelle verbringen! ... _Stehend_! Haben wir uns da verstanden, Clay?"

Clayton nickte schnell und dann formten sich plötzlich doch noch Tränen in seinen Augen.

"Ja! Ich werde nie wieder an deinen Alpha-Qualitäten zweifeln, Jeremy! Nie wieder! Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen. Ich werde tun, was du sagst und _wann_ du es sagst! Du hast die Führung! ... Verzeih mir, dass ich auch nur daran _denken_ konnte."

Er schluckte schwer. Blickte wieder nach unten auf seine Schuhe und nahm dann eine Bewegung vor sich wahr. Zwei starke Arme legten sich um ihn und er wurde von Jeremy festgehalten. Clay schmiegte sich an seinen Adoptivvater, presste sein Gesicht etwas beschämt in das schwarze Jackett Jeremy's, der ihm eine Hand in den Nacken legte und ihn sanft streichelte.

"Ich weiss, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann," flüsterte Jeremy Danvers leise. "Das weiss ich ..."

"Ich weiss auch, dass du einige Entscheidungen, die ich treffe anzweifelst, das ist dein gutes Recht! Ich _gestatte_ meinem Rudel, dass es sich auch mal einmischt und mir eine Alternative anbietet. Doch wenn ich diese Alternative ausschlage und mich anders entscheide - für das Wohl des Rudels und _immer_ für das Wohl des Rudels - dann wirst du diese Entscheidung akzeptieren, Clay!"

"Ja," hauchte Clay leise.

"Sehr gut ..."

Minuten vergingen, in denen beide Danvers' schwiegen und ihren Gedanken nachingen. Jeremy streichelte ihn ab und zu und hoffte innerlich, dass sein Adoptivsohn ihn jetzt verstanden hatte. So eine Show wie heute mit Boxx, wollte Jeremy nicht noch einmal abziehen!

Gut, die Selbstverteidigung war nötig gewesen und Jeremy hatte seinen Alpha-Status verteidigen müssen, doch dass er dem Mann dann noch den Arm gebrochen hatte, war einzig und allein für Clay's _Augen_ bestimmt gewesen. Und es hatte genügt, um seinen Bodyguard wieder auf Kurs zu bringen!

Clay schluchzte plötzlich leise, als er wieder an Elena denken musste, die so viele Meilen weit entfernt war und ihr _zweites Leben_ in Toronto führte - mit Philipp McAdams. Er spürte eine Hand auf seinem Rücken. Und der angenehme und einzigartige Geruch des Alphas, der ihn und das Rudel immer beschützen würde, verdrängte langsam die Wut und Trauer über Elena's Weggang.

"Was ist, wenn sie wirklich nicht zurück kommt," fragte Clay mit brüchiger und fast lautloser Stimme.

Jeremy Danvers atmete langsam aus. "Sie wird zurück kommen! Sie kommt doch _immer_ zurück!"

Ja! Das hofften sie alle ...

ENDE

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> Jetzt sind die beiden Danvers' auch wieder versöhnt! Natürlich verzeiht Jeremy ihm ;) Das würde er immer tun, auch wenn es manchmal etwas kritisch ist ... Wir lesen uns irgendwann und irgendwo! Alles Liebe, eure Vanessa


End file.
